This invention concerns a method of feeding an electric cable through the wall of a joint housing in such a way that the seal around the cable and the seal between an entry gland and the wall of the housing can be proved in the manner described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,576.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,576 there is described a method of testing a seal between a cable entry gland and a housing to which it is attached. However, this presupposes that an effective seal can be established between the cable gland and the cable itself, which is not always possible.